nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jetfeather
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Join the Clan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 1Ninja2Kat3 (Talk) 04:34, October 18, 2012 Hi Jetfeather! Welcome! I can make you a siggy if you want. Can I call you Jet? [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] @ Misty/Mist: Yes, you can call me Jet! http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jetfeather 03:08, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Jetfeather and welcome! Dont hesitate to ask me for help with anything :D COLOR BLASTED!Is so totally Robo!- 23:17, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Haidere Jet! I'm Rainy, one of the admins around here. Feel free to ask me anything. :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 23:18, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I think there should be. I'll figure it out later. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 16:22, October 19, 2012 (UTC) We do that! :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 21:49, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hai Jet! Are you still on? We're getting ready to RP on here, and you can come if you want? Leave me a message and I'll meet you on chat. [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 23:42, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jet! Can I call you that? It was fun RPing with you yesterday, and I'm glad to have met you :) Behind my Cloak Lies untold secrets... 15:07, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Jet, you reply on my talk page. Wanna RP with me and Feather? Come on chat to plan it. Do you want me to make you a Siggy? [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] can you make me a pwetty picture for Turtlekit? 00:18, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jet! So I know Floatie just asked you this, but could you make me a picture? Pretty please? The cat is Rainpaw and her description is on her page. I'd like a cloud background. I'll love you forever if you can do this. Thx! [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 00:24, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Lol okie Turtlekit: light brown with grey paws and mossy green eyes has a grey tail tip and spot on back 00:24, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Hazelclaw : pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes and large paws Owlpaw : dark grey tabby tom with green eyes Larkpaw : pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes :D [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 01:56, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ZOMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE IT JET! Thank you so much :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD And the eyes are fine [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 13:13, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I forget if I replied or not... Well, I LOVE the pics <3 Super awesome! [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者''']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 02:18, October 29, 2012 (UTC) <333333333 that is soooo sweet Jet! I loved the picture =] And i missed you too but i am having a great time :D i will be badk soon though :D <3 What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 16:58, November 20, 2012 (UTC)